Dark Flame
by Pirate Bo
Summary: 5yrs Naruto was thought to be dead. Killed by Sasuke he returns with the Leader of Akatsuki. Now livin in their own Hidden Village. Who really is Dark Flame? What other secrets does he hold. Why does he have a automail arm? Why was that old scroll taken?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would have Naruto super powerful, and wearing a mask, to hid his real emotions.

A/N: Hi!! This is my First story I am posting up! I had, my sister Ski edit it, but I would love to have a actual beta who isn't my sister help me to! So if you want to help me please just message me or leave it in my review!

(1) The picture to the calling-card is at my deviant art, which is linked on our profile page, which is this account mind you. boboskirottn. deviantart. Com no spaces!

(2) its like the Akatsuki cloak but instead of black its white and the outlining of the clouds are black instead of white!

**UPDATE:** Sun. March. 4. 07. BTW!! Okay, I just want to say, that the only relationship between Itachi and Naruto is brotherly! Not Yaoi! That all depends on the amount of votes I get for pairing! I have the power to make it into a Yaoi and keep it the way it is! So understand this, don't give up on this story just because you think it's a yaoi, either way, when I get to the relationship part it will be **way**, **way, way** **farther** into the story, many chapters from now! So this voting is going to be up for a while! Be sure to read my other a/n down there to! _Now on with my story!!!_

**

* * *

Chapter I: We're back…**

"Are you sure you want to come back Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked worriedly.

"Yeah, gaki you don't have to come back just yet."

"Naru-chan, there is no pressure you don't have to go back."

"It's okay. I can't run from this forever you know. And Ero-sensei you know as well as I do Obaa-chan will throw a huge fit if I don't come back. I'm already two years late." Naruto said, as Jiraiya let out a sign, knowing it was true, they where lucky, she didn't make him a nuke-nin.

'She won't be happy though when she finds out, about the secrets Naruto has been hiding from us.' He thought with a shake to the head.

"And… I wanted to test, one of my latest Jutsu's with Kyuu-oneesan." Naruto added with a devilish smirk.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at that, while Rin and Jiraiya where smiling. All three new, that one thing, that wasn't part of Naruto's 'mask' was his pranks. He had become famous threw out the countries for them. Know one new his name though, or where he came from and why he is there. But you can always tell it was him from his calling card; it had nine dots on the side, of what seemed to look like a leaf with a swirl, and strange markings on the other side of the leaf(1). They say he wears a white cloak with red clouds on it. (2) But only a few believe that.

"I'm trying to chose if I should make my entrance; Big, loud and with a bang, or quiet, sneaky and with many pranks on the way to Obaa-chan." Naruto pondered aloud.

Suddenly a red flash appeared and there stood a girl the same height as Naruto with matching whiskers on each check, but with long blood red hair that reached to her lower back, sun-kissed skin, and dark red eyes with slit pupils. She wore the same cloak as Naruto did. She stood there in front of him her arm on Rin's shoulder, smirking.

"Kyuu-oneesan, you should know better by now, to warn us if you're coming out. You almost gave Ero-sensei a heart attack again." Naruto snickered as he saw the shocked look on Ero-sensei's face.

Clearing ignoring Naruto's comment just now, she said "Loud, big and with a bang, but make it sneaky as well so they won't see it coming. I'm still quite amazed they haven't figured it out yet. Come on! What other person, has fox like whiskers and bright blonde hair! I mean come on! But, then again they did lose there number one source, Jiraiya and they did become incredibly weak after you left on a three year, turning 5 year training mission. Also, kit, the people at the gates is Chouji, Ino Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Tenten!" At the last part Kyuubi smirked, she saw Naruto unwrap the bandana on his arm and put it bandana on his head to keep the hair out of his eyes. Now, if this was any other person you would think they are doing this for fashion or something close to that. But if you know Naruto you will know that whenever he does this it means he is thinking up one hell-of-a-prank.

"Well then Oneesan, I think we should put on a show for them, don't you?" Naruto asked in a formal manner.

This got everyone around them to raise an eyebrow. When ever Naruto is being formal about something, it means two things. Either, he is with his father on mission making alliances with there new village. Or, he has an idea that will require Kyuubi's assistance since they work together most the time when doing pranks. But if they talk to each other formally then it means it's going to be something huge.

"I thought you would never ask, my dear Naru-chan. What do you think we should do alchemy, Akuma Kitsune: Kangei Odoroki, or maybe even Genjutsu?"

"I am thinking Akuma Kitsune: Kangei Odoroki, we haven't tired that one out yet, and I'm quite curious to see how it works, and it seems like the perfect time test it out. Konoha would be a very good guinea pig. Hai?"

"Hmm… I agree Konoha would make a perfect guinea pig. If only Deidara-kun was here to see this. I can only imagine the look on his face when he saw the bang it will make."

"I agree."

Turning to Itachi, Jiraiya asked a question with quite a worried look on his face, "Itachi-kun, how long did you let Deidara-kun stay with gaki and Kyuubi-dono?"

"I don't know. But I think a little to long. But by the way they are talking about it, if Deidara-kun was outside right when they did it; I bet he would be quite proud."

Just as Itachi finished his assumption Naruto and Kyuubi got ready.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Steady." Kyuubi replied.

"GO!" all 5 members of the group yelled, as the two twins ran off.

"Come on! I really want to see this! Realm Portal no Jutsu!" Rin said, as she dragged both boys into the portal with her, as they came out right in front of the Konoha gates. Rin sat down on a nearby branch to get a good view of the show. While, Itachi and Jiraiya joined her.

(At top of the gates)

"Hey Kiba-kun, are you going to go to the Uchiha's reinstatement, for Hokage?" Chouji asked, as he munched on some chips.

"Hell no! That traitor shouldn't even be recognized as a candidate for Hokage, yet alone become the next Hokage! He turned his back on his village, to gain power, and the council welcomes him back with open arms! Soon as he gets reinstated I am quitting my life as a shinobi. Why are you?" Kiba asked, after he finished his pissed off rant.

"I'm not, he killed Naruto-kun, and not only that he stolen his dream. I refuse to be a shinobi under his law." Chouji agreed.

"I'm the same; he is too troublesome of a person. And Temari-chan already threatened me that if I stay a shinobi under his control, I'll be in for it." Shikamaru stated, as he starred up at the clouds.

"It's funny how he was the dead-last but changed so many people, but the _Uchiha_ was the rookie of the year but ended up with many enemies. I'm quitting to, and then I'm going to leave Konoha. How about you Tenten-chan, Ino-chan? " Neji added, as he spat the Uchiha name with such disgust.

"I might not have known Naruto-kun as well as the others, but I new him pretty well, he managed to change Neji-kun for the good. But got killed by a spoiled basturd, who doesn't even regret it, and would do it again! I would rather die and be brought back to life then be tortured by Shinigami-sama then go under his command." Tenten claimed, making everyone shiver at the thought of what kind of torture Shinigami-sama could do.

"The one thing I am actually happy for is that I never liked the _Uchiha_, I only faked it because of Sakura the competition with Bill-Board-Brow, and to help her with her confidence problem. But, what sickens me is that he doesn't even regret killing Naruto-kun! He only did it to gain some stupid level in his sharingan! My shinobi life is over, as soon as he accepts the hokage title, not only am I quitting being a shinobi, I am leaving the village." Ino informed.

(Back with Rin, Itachi, Jiraiya)

"What is Naru-kun, and Kyuu-dono doing?" a voice asked.

"Eep!" Rin squealed as she fell off her branch.

"Sasori-kun? Deidara-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Deidara-kun said ''_Someone was going to make a bang' sense was tingling_' and dragged me over here." Sasori replied with a tiny bit of annoyance in his voice.

"What's he going to do, un?" Deidara asked.

"Don't know, but it's going to be '_big, loud and with a bang._'"

"Art is a bang, un!"

"Wait… does anyone even know the reason he is going to be doing this?"

"Arashi-kun, you're here to? He wanted to visit Tsunade-hime, because he promised her he would after 3 years. But, he kinda got off track as you know so he decided to visit her today instead. What are you doing here?" Jiraiya answered somewhat amused how everyone is all showing up.

"I came to get my scrolls, clothes, and my old weapons, so I can use them to teach the children in our village. But, now I happy I decided to come today instead of tomorrow! I get to see my son perform one of his most recent creations!" Arashi replied off handedly.

"My, my, and to think, I was only coming here to see the look on the mini-Uchiha's face when he finds out that, his ex-best friend is alive, but he is also the boyfriend to his elder brother, but more importantly, he is the legendary 'Dark Flame' who has been making havoc all other the world. It must be my lucky day or something, because now not only do I get to see that happen, I also get to watch the Gaki, and Kyuu-dono make they grand entrance into Konohagakure." Kisame beamed, happily.

In the training grounds of team 7, a certain younger Uchiha sneezed.

"Hey, Itachi-kun did you over what the guards where talking about to?" Rin asks.

"Hai." Itachi responded.

"Hey, Arashi-sama?" Rin asked.

Turning to Rin he answered "Yes Rin-chan?"

"The group of kids up there on the gate, they where talking about Naruto-otouto. I am guessing they where are part of the rookie 9 group. Kyuu-dono before she left with Naruto, said they where _'Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, and Inuzuka Kiba.'_ What my point is, is that, they where all talking about how they are now quitting being a ninja. They are doing this for a couple of reasons. One; they think that Naruto-otouto is dead because the Uchiha killed him, two; the Uchiha is taking his dream, three; he is getting the position even after he betrayed the village. And finally four; he doesn't regret killing Naruto-otouto. They are quitting being a shinobi, but not only that they are also leaving the village to. I want to know if you think we should ask them if they want to join our village."

"Hyuuga Neji…? Isn't that the kid who Naruto-musuko beat in the chuunin exams?"

"Yeah, that's him alright. A branch member of the Hyuuga clan." Jiraiya said, confused.

"Rin-chan didn't you and Naruto-musuko design and make release seal for the Hyuuga clan 'Caged Bird', for a kid named Neji?"

"Oh, yes you're quite right! But, do you think we should?"

"Yes, I think we should, but first we must wait to see if they really are going to quit. But, I want you to remove the seal on the Hyuuga boy as soon as you possibly can, I hated the idea of punishing innocent children by putting seals on them that can kill them if they do something wrong." Arashi growled, as he thought of the idea made him shake with anger.

(With Naruto and Kyuubi)

"Ready?" Kyuubi hollered over to Naruto.

"Steady." Naruto Shouted back.

"Go!!" They both whispered out with matching smirks on there faces.

"AKUMA KITSUNE: KANGEI ODOROKI!!!!" They both roared, as they both sped up until you could only see a blur of white, red, and blonde. And white, red and a blood red.

As Kyuubi and Naruto where about 15 yards away from the door they quickly jumped up and spun right before kicking the door, sending it flying off it's hinges into a open field. Thus they both landed right where the gate would've been.

(In the hokage tower)

'BOOM!!' was heard just a little ways away, and a huge plummet of smoke. Waking up our dear, sleeping Hokage, who is not a happy Hokage when woken up.

"Shizune-chan! What the hell was that!?" Screamed an enraged Hokage.

Quickly entering, Shizune quickly retold the previous events, about how the gate was now in a open field, and there are two people where the gate stood congratulating themselves.

Not one to take things sitting down, Tsunade quickly got up and left to go to the front grates, or at least where they once stood.

Once arriving at where the gate once stood, and on top of it at least. Tsunade quickly yelled at the people who where guarding the gates, "What the hell happened to our gate?!" Tsunade screamed!

"Uh… well yeah see…" Chouji stammered

"Basically those two people down there did it." Tenten said, as she pointed down to the ground where right at that moment, the two people where still congratulating themselves at a job well down.

As soon as Tsunade saw the clothes the two where wearing she gasped. Those are the cloaks for the Legendary, Dark Flame! "T-tt-h-he D-dd-aaa-rrr-kkk Fff-lla-aamm-mee is here?!?!" Tsunade managed to stutter out.

"The Dark Flame, Hokage-sama I thought that was a myth, to make children try there hardest to become shinobi? You, mean to tell me that a little boy at the age of 5 became an ANBU, known throughout the underworld and rumored to be the strongest man alive, known for having the most scariest bloodline alive, and the right know the only one besides Yamato-sensei who care use Mokuton, but not only that, but every element, and he is right down below us, congratulating himself and his partner?" Shikamaru asked hesitantly. While everyone else who had just finished listening to Shikamaru where all in complete shock. The kid looked short!

"H-hh-aaii" Tsunade replied still in shock.

Shikamaru responded in the most obvious way, "Troublesome."

"What do you want us to do Hokage-sama?" Ino asked?

Quickly regaining composure, she told them "Stay here. We won't move until I say so." She replied giving them an 'if-you-dare-disobey-me-you-will-regret-it-for-the-rest-of-your-lifes' look.

(At the bottom of the gate)

Turning to one another, "You did quite a remarkable job, Kit. It came out with an even bigger bang then, I would've guessed!" the red haired one complemented. Just as the Hokage arrived at the gates.

"Oh, but if it wasn't for you Oneesan, I wouldn't have been able to ever do it! Thus, I should be thanking you for helping me create it, and test it to." The blonde replied, thanking his red haired companion.

Sighing, the blood-red haired one added "But, if only Deidara-kun was here, I bet he would've had something to say about this, jutsu."

Just as the blood-red-haired one also known as Kyuubi, said that, said person arrived. "Bravo, bravo, Naru-kun and Kyuu-dono, un! You have succeeded in making art a bang, un!" Chirped an ecstatic blonde!

"I almost feel sorry for the villagers in there. You most likely gave them a heart-attack. I wouldn't be surprised, if they are running around panicking." Arashi laughed.

While Rin and Kisame where on there backs laughing, because of the shocked looks on the faces of the Konoha shinobi.

"I can only imagine Tsunade-hime's face, when she sees the gate a couple hundred meters away." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Hmm… It looks like Gaara-kun is here to." Sasori mused as he felt the person coming.

"I don't think they are panicking, Arashi-sama. I think they would be petrified in a state of shock that they can't even move." Itachi commented.

Naruto turned around to see everyone there, looking quite surprised he asked "Hey? What are you all doing here?"

"Well… Deidara-kōhai felt that someone was going to make a bang, so he came here to find out what was happening, dragging Sasori-kōhai with him. Arashi-kun's here to get his stuff, you know, scrolls, weapons, and clothes. Kisame-kōhai, heard that you where coming here with Itachi-kohai and he wanted to see how the little Uchiha would react, to find out that his ex-best friend who he had killed was alive and was the boyfriend to the man he swore revenge to kill." Jiraiya replied, like it was nothing.

"Fun! It's like a huge party now! Are they still petrified, kit? Naru-chan! Do you smell that!?" A now really hyper red head asked.

"Yup!" Naruto replied, with an evil grin.

"Gaara!!" Screamed the two twins as the disappeared, only to end up hugging Gaara.

"NARU-KUN. KYUU-DONO. LET. GO. NOW!" Gaara said, releasing a small killer intent, which was small to the twins, but to everyone else, excluding Jiraiya, Itachi, Arashi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, and Rin, because they have dealt with that before, but much bigger coming from the blond, which still to this day, makes them cringe in the thought of the first day they had witnessed the blonds killer aura.

Letting go, of the boy, Kyuubi-chan asked "What brings you hear Gaara-oniisan?"

"I heard you would be coming back this week, and knowing you two, I already figured that you'd think up some grand entrance, so why waste my time with annoying paperwork when I can come here and watch you two, but it seems I wasn't the only one with that idea in mind." Gaara replied, as he gestured to the others.

While looking up where the gate use to stand, Jiraiya spotted a very familiar face. "Hey, Gaki, and Gaki two, and Arashi-kun, just the person you guys where looking for." Jiraiya chuckled, pointing to where the person stood.

All three family members turned around to stare upward at where Jiraiya was pointing. And as soon as they saw her all three of them had a mischievous foxy grin on there faces. As soon as the others saw that, they all backed up.

"Hey, Obaa-chan, are you going to stand up there all day or are you gonna come down and greet us, you old hag?" Naruto yelled up at Tsunade.

Tsunade stood up there, her eyebrow twitching.

'Only, one person I have ever known has lived to call Hokage-sama 'Obaa-chan' and 'Old hag'…' Neji thought, shaking his head with an ever growing smile '…Naruto… wait he is spouse to be dead?!'

"Gaki! What in the seven levels of hell do you think your doing!?" Yelled an obviously pissed off Tsunade, as she jumped down from the wall where the gate once stood, making a huge indent in the ground, a small crater to be exact.

"Hey! There are nine levels of hell Obaa-chan! I'm just full-filling my part of the deal I made you! Is your old age catching up with you Obaa-chan? Even, if I'm just a tiny bit late." Naruto asked, as Kyuubi tried to hold a snicker, Arashi just laughed as Tsunade eye twitched.

'Aww shit, looks like Kit is gonna get in trouble with Obaa-chan again.' Thought a very hyper chibi version of Kyuubi.

Instead of hitting the blonde Gaki, Tsunade ended up giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Tsunade-hime… I think your choking him." Arashi said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're alive… you are alive." And as soon as she said that she fainted.

Everyone down there sweatdropped at there new predicament, seeing as the 5th hokage has fainted, seeing what was thought to be a dead forth hokage, which is very much alive by the way, well kinda it really depends on your definition of alive, but we'll explain that in later chapters.

"In the words of my first friend from Konoha, 'this is truly troublesome'." Naruto quoted from the Konoha's laziest Shinobi more likely the world's laziest shinobi, Nara Shikamaru. And up on the gate, a certain pineapple haired shinobi sneezed.

"Ero-sennin how about you take her to her office, by Realm Portal no Jutsu? Me and Kit, and Arashi-kun shall go by Hiraishin no Jutsu. What are you guys planning to do?" Kyuubi asked, turning around to face the others, as Jiraiya picked up Tsunade and did some quick one handed seals and entered what seemed to be a whole, then disappearing from site.

"I'm going with Itachi-kun while he goes to get pocky. Knowing him, he'll most likely spend all his money." Kisame grumbled

"I'm going to go visit a certain one-eyed Sharingan user. And teach him a lesson or to about being a pervert." Rin said, letting out a huge killer intent, making all standing there sweat, some of them have witnessed Rin while the others where the victim to Rin's wrath, when she was attacking a pervert. And let's just say it isn't pretty, and makes Tsunade's way of attacking look like a toddler punching someone.

"I think, I'm going to go find Kankurou-kun he said last time he was having some trouble with Karasu." Sasori replied, happily because he will finally be able to see how his cousin is doing with his puppets.

"I'm going to go… I don't know, un. I'll just walk around, un." Deidara thought out loud, as he walked into the village.

.x0.0x. A/N .x0.0x.

Wow!! Glad, first chapter is finally up! I need a beta though! So please… if you wanna help me just message me!! I am begging for a beta!! Also! I want a pairing! I LOVE YAOI!! So for all you Yaoi fans don't worry, I accept all requests! But… let me get this straight to you all. I. HATE. NARUHINA. And. SASUSAKU. I hate that pairing; I **hate** Hinata, unless she is with Kiba, who I also think would be good with Shino since I also like the Kiba Shino pairing. But, okay, side pairing requests I will also take!! So please!!! Review for me then!

Words:

**Suffix or Honorific**

-kun Japanese boys growing up together use this term to show familiarity. Commonly used for little boys or close relatives (all of rookie 9, exclude Sakura and Sasuke, use it in a brotherly and sisterly love)

-chan symbol of affection (all of rookie 9, exclude Sakura and Sasuke, use it in a brotherly and sisterly love)

-dono Lord (Kyuubi is the lord of all demons and Bijuu) used to represent formality and humility, both respect and embarrassment

-sama a much more formal way of –san, shows much respect for the person

-sensei Teacher, practitioners of a profession such as doctors and lawyers, and other authority figures

-kōhai a higher classmen refering to a lowerclassmen, like if you where a jounin you where talking about someone who is of chuunin status or lower.

-sempai someone of higher class, like a senior, but here it would be like if you where a jounin people would call you Jounin-sempai because they would be a chuunin or lower.

-hime Princess

-oniisan older brother

-musuko Son

-oneesan older sister

-otouto younger brother

**People, and Peoples Job**

Obaa-chan Grandma

Gaki – Brat

Nukenin- Missing Nin/Shinobi

Sennin- three people who are students of Sarutobi Sasuke, the third hokage. Who are known to be stronger then a Kage. Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya

Ero-sennin- Jiraiya, Ero means pervert

Rokudaime- sixth Hokage

Kit- nickname for Naruto given by Kyuubi who sees Naruto as her kit. Kit is short for Kitsune

**Demons & Gods**

Shinigami-sama – Death God or Grim Reaper

Kyuubi- Nine-tailed demon Bijuu Kitsune, known for also being the demon lord of all bijuu and Demons, also good friend of Shinigami.

Bijuu-Tailed Demon Stronger then all demons

**Saying & Food **

Hai- Yes

Pocky- Favorite food of Itachi

Underworld-Underground network, for bad guys, or where you find info on stuff…

Ready Steady Go- Awesome song!

Karasu- One of the puppets Kankurou uses, made by his cousin Sasori

**Jutsu's**

Akuma Kitsune: Kangei Odoroki (Demon Kitsune: Welcome Surprise)- only Naruto-kun and Kyuubi-chan can do it. There are four others that can actually do it, but those will be introduced later on in the story. Basically, it's a taijutsu that is combined with Hiraishin No Jutsu's speed where you run until you get at least 15 meters from your destination and jump up and kick the door while you send chakra to your feet. To make the object you are kicking fly back. Manly used for kicking huge, heavy objects. Made for pranks, and big entrances.

Realm Portal no Jutsu- Opens a portal between two points for easier travel. Only good for medium distances due to growing instability over longer lengths. Also the user must know where the end of the portal is to open. You can actually see the other side where the portal destination is once the jutsu has stabilized.

Hiraishin no Jutsu- Ninjutsu, made by the Fourth Hokage. A space-time jutsu like Kuchiyose, you need to first mark your destination with a shiki (rite) first, and then activate the jutsu to come to the mark. Also can apply this to a weapon such as a kunai, and when thrown he can instantly travel to it; also apply the mark to a touched area, such as a opponent or some other surrounding features. (Both Naruto and Arashi, who is he forth have marked the Hokage Tower)

Mokuton- Wood Element

Alchemy- Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange.

Btw if you use my Jutsus just give me at least a tiny bit of credit. It took me a while to figure out what to name them!

**ALSO REVIEW! AND NO FLAMES!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bo && Ski: Oi!

Ski: greetings, glad to see you have made it and are, still interested in the Dark Flame, and what secrets it holds, and what stories it has yet to tell...

Bo: We would love to thank our beta's; Define Insanity and SushiXThief, if it wasn't for them, our story wouldn't be as error free and detailed as it is now! So go read there stories to after your done with our chapter!

Bo: please note, we sadly don't own Naruto, or the idea of automail, wizardery, alchemy, demons, philosophers stone, immorality.

Bo: But what we do own! Is this plot, Jutsu's we create, any made up weapon, power, and characters that has yet to be created by someone who can own rights to having that character! So BEAT THAT!

**Hits**:1198  
**Reviews**: 17  
** Favorites**: 12  
**Updated**: April 23, 07

**Dark Flame**

Chapter 2

* * *

-Hokage office- 

Stepping out of the portal, Jiraiya put Tsunade down in her chair, where she fell down onto the desk still unconscious... or maybe asleep? Seeing that she was okay he headed off to the hot springs, to catch up on his 'research'.

Minutes later, upon entering the Hokage's office, Naruto, Arashi and Kyuu where greeted by a very confused Shizune, looking over sensei, only to look up and gasped as she saw before her two people with black cloaks and red clouds outlined in white, and one person in a white cloak with red clouds outlined in black, all three wearing hats with white strips of fabric hanging down, so nobody could see there face.

Only one thought went through her head as she got into a fighting stance, '_Out of all the days, why must Tsunade be drunk and unconscious on her desk today!_' "...Dark Flame and Akatsuki I don't know why you are here, Naruto-otouto is already dead, there aren't any other Jinchuuriki's in Konoha, so the way I see it is you need to leave, now.1" Shizune growled out at the three.

Kyuu and Arashi tilted their heads confused until it dawned on them, 'Why is she going to fight me? …Oh right, I'm still wearing my cloak and hat.'

Naruto's thoughts where somewhat similar to Arashi's and Kyuubi's as he thought '_What is she talking about me being dead, I'm right here alive! Hello, anyway, I can't die its impossible! Oh wait… I faked my death for them… and I'm wearing my cloak and Itachi's hat._' With that thought, Naruto smiled a sheepish grin, although it couldn't be seen.

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, and grinning like the Naruto they all use to know. "Ne Shizune-neechan, we sort of need to speak to Obaa-chan! Do ya think you can wake her up for us?" Naruto asked completely unaware of the look of disbelief on Kyuu's face since he couldn't see it and the annoyed look on Shizune's, whilst Arashi, seemed to be looking around the room for something, not really paying attention.

After Naruto asked Shizune that, Kyuu was thinking something along the lines of this, '_He's suppose to be like what, how old? And he didn't even realize how many hints he is giving her, seeing how the total disrespect to the Hokage and him calling her older sister. My god this being!_'

Staring at the boy for what seemed like a forever, Kyuubi finally grew tired of it, and took things into her own hands, "Shizune-san, I understand that Naruto-san is dead, but we need to speak to the Hokage immediately. It's of top importance and if you don't… well that's not much of an option!" Kyuubi told her, with the utmost seriousness. She took off her hat to look at her straight in the eye, thus making Kyuubi whisper "demon eye" making Shizune faint, only to be caught by Naruto, seeing how he was right behind her, as soon as Kyuu took off her hat.

"Ne, Kyuu-neechan, yeah didn't have to use your 'Demon Eye' yeah know? You could've done a simple jutsu or something…" Naruto lectured, as he put Shizune down on a couch as he then went to Tsunade's desk to look for some paper and ink, to write a note.

"Well, then, seeing how everyone is busy, I'll just grab my stuff and we shall leave! Oi, Naruto, leave a note for Obaa-chan saying we were here." Arashi yelled, as he patted the wall trying to find something.

"I was already working on that!" Naruto yelled back to Arashi as Kyuu began to do hand seals so she could place a few sound barriers and door knob forgetter.

Finally finding what he was looking far, Arashi fell through the wall, which just seemed to open. "Ah-ha! There it is, I knew it was somewhere around here! Now where are those scrolls…?" Arashi trailed off as he went deeper into the hidden room.

Kyuubi, now done with her Jutsu and the door knob forgetter2, decided to take it upon her job to go through the files of information on people and take a few out, for her own reasons

-Ten minutes later with Arashi!-

'_Hmm, now let's see, Forbidden Scroll, check. Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, check. Kazama Scroll, Key to the Kazama estate, check and check. Lost Scroll of Bloodlines and Bloodline Limits, check. Forbidden Scroll of Bijuu, check. Philosophers Stone (it's a book), check. Holy…' Arashi thought as he picked up a scroll that looked like it would crumble into dust just by touching it. 'How did they get that? Fumikazu made sure to get ride them all, after the destruction of the world, so nobody would ever know of us…or it!3 Shit, she's going to be so pissed when she finds out that Fumikazu missed one. Damn, I would hate to be in his shoes after she finds out._' After quickly checking to make sure he hadn't missed anything he left the room, and quickly closed the door, and turned to everyone outside.

"Okay, I'm done! Let's get out of here as fast as possible! New problems have just erupted and we have to leave, NOW! So stop standing around. Naruto, we have to leave!" Arashi shouted, as he quickly did Hiraishin no Jutsu followed by Kyuubi, after she undid her jutsu she had done earlier.

"Hai, hai, hold on I need to finish this note first!" Naruto grumbled as he quickly signed his name, and left, using Hiraishin no Jutsu, just as Tsunade and Shizune woke up.

"Hmm? Huh? Tsunade-sama!! Akatsuki and the Dark Flame!! They were here… well I think they were?" Shizune yelled at her mentor, as she looked around to see where everyone was, while she tried to remember what else happened before she fainted.

"WHAT? Wait… what is this? A note?" Tsunade said, as she lifted her head to find a note sticking to it. Pulling it off her forehead she read:

-said note-

_Dear Obaa-chan!  
Ohayou, or maybe Konnichiwa, well whatever floats your boat at least! Well seeing as you fainted and all when you saw me, Arashi and Kyuubi standing there at the gate, Kyuubi decided to send Ero-sennin to take you to the Hokage tower. While, It-kun, Shark-Face, Deidara-niichan, Sasori-kun, and Rin-neechan decided to explore Konoha, while Arashi goes and gets his scrolls with me and Kyuu-neechan and well, since Ero-sennin is no longer here, I guess it means he most likely when to catch up on his research._

_Also! On further note, it seems that since you are either sleeping or unconscious, that I must say, that 'HOW IN THE NINE LEVELS OF HELL CAN YOU LET THAT TEME BE HOKAGE!!?!' But since I'm not a shinobi of Konoha anymore and thought to be dead, I can't do much about that. But I can warn you that the council just dug its grave for the destruction of Konoha making him the next Hokage. Also, please refrain from telling anyone about me being alive, same with the others –Arashi, Rin and Kyuu-neechan._

_What I am about to tell you is of top secret, very few know about it, and you should consider yourself lucky to know. The village I am now in is 'Village Hidden by the Reimei'. You won't be able to find it, so don't bother. I am telling you though, so you won't have to worry about me not being safe. You may or may not be seeing me soon._

_I would write more, but it seems like something has come up and Arashi wants us to leave NOW! Hey, by the way! I hope you loved my entrance at the gate… well what's left of it at least. I hope you don't mind, but you're gonna have to get a new gate now. -insert fox grin- I can tell you will be confused and since, by the time you are up we would have already left, Ero-sennin will be the one to fill you in on all your questions, though he doesn't know much either._

_From: Ex-Konoha's number one, loudest, unpredictable, hyperactive knucklehead shinobi,  
Uzumaki-Shinigami Naruto_

_P.S. All shinobi who may get hurt during our visit is their fault for their acts._

_P.S.S. Not telling that we're alive, means Shizune-neechan to, I'm sorry I can't tell her, but it may put her into a lot of danger, that we can't risk. So please, don't tell anyone._

-end note-

"Tsunade-sama, what is it?" asked a very curious Shizune after she had finished reading.

"A letter, from… err… Jiraiya! Yeah… Jiraiya. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find him so he can help explain to me what he meant in this letter… now do me a favour, and go check the secret vault room, and inform me of what scrolls may be missing, and don't you dare, bring this up with the council or let anyone else know you saw anyone from Akatsuki or the Dark Flame, everything will be under control, before you know it… I hope." Tsunade ordered, while she mumbled the last part, so soft that Shizune couldn't hear her as she entered the same vault Arashi was just in. While Tsunade jumped out the window in search of a certain pervert.

-Meanwhile with Itachi and Kisame-

"Hey Achi, are you done yet picking which pocky you want?" Kisame asked, as he watched Itachi pick up one box of pocky then another and put one back down and pick up another… basically a repeat of that. (A/N: Achi: Itachi, Kise: Kisame)

"No, not yet I'm still choosing now! Be patient!" Achi growled at Kise, as he picked up another box, but then added it to one of the baskets he had, filled with pocky.

'_Now I remember why, I hate going shopping with Itachi._' Kisame thought, as he waited not so patiently for Itachi to hurry up.

-Meanwhile with Deidara-

'_Hmm… now I'll add one there, and one over there! Hey it's that pink-haired slut Otouto was talking about! I have to give her one!_' Deidara thought as he took some clay from his pouch and fed it to his hands only to spit out a tiny little bird, and sneakily putting it into her bag she was carrying while walking with Ino. Then he hurried away with a devilish smirk set on his face.

'_Arashi and Otouto, and Kyuu-dono should be done by now, so I guess I'll head back._' He thought as he walked back towards the gates.

-Meanwhile with Rin-neechan-

"Now where is that god damn pervert? When I get my hands on him…" she grumbled as she walked through the town, a huge killer intent lingering behind her as she peered around with narrowed eyes to spot the pervert.

Scaring many people so badly, due to her massive killer intent, they had to leave after she left because of their, now, wet pants, but sadly still no sign of Kakashi.

Until… "AH-HA! I FOUND YOU PERVERT!" Rin screamed, as she pointed at Kakashi who was reading his book at the moment.

Turning around, he looked at her in a confused fashion, "Um… do I know you?" Kakashi asked warily.

Sweat dropping, at the reaction, Rin quickly regained herself, and continued, "Hatake KAKASHI, Obito is very disappointed in you. Not only do you disgrace his nindo, you favoured your students, and the one with the most potential, you left in the dust, only to be killed by your first jutsu you created! You are a disgrace to not only Obito, but Arashi-sensei as well!" Rin snapped, as she slapped him hard against the face and stormed off into the crowd to leave a dumbstruck Kakashi, standing there, book now on the ground, as he finally realized just who he had just talked to.

'_…RIN-CHAN!_' Kakashi shouted as he sprinted into the crowd, totally forgetting the fact he was a shinobi, and could use his chakra to pinpoint Rin. Although, she fixed that already so he couldn't, but he didn't know that and he ran right past her as she made her way to the east gates to meet up with everyone else.

* * *

**Bo**: TCB...? hey btw what does that mean? I see it at the end of stories but no idea what it means... so it'll be helpful if you would give me some slight info on that! hee hee! 

**Ski**: and here our the endnotes!:

**1** Woops! I forgot one more, only Tsunade knows that Naruto is actually alive, before the note she got, but didn't know that Arashi was. So that's why Shizune says Naruto is dead.

**2** if you watched Fairy Odd-Parents you would know what I'm talking about… it's the movie one where Crocker gets the magic muffin and all… since Timmy had his god parents for one full year

**3** Hee hee bet you would like to no what he was talking bout huh?

Keywords:

Village Hidden by the Reimei: Village Hidden by the Twilight  
Ohayou: Good Morning  
Konnichiwa: Good Afternoon

**Quiz**

**(level difficulty from 1-5)**

Difficulty level: 6

**-** When Arashi is in the hidden vault, in the Hokage's office he discovers a very old scroll, and says '_Fumikazu made sure to get ride of them all -_meaning scrolls, books, evidence of whatever he is talking about_-, after the destruction of the world, so nobody would ever know of us…or it'_ what do you think he means by destruction of the world, and what 'it' is and who do you think he means by 'us'??

Difficulty level: 4 ½ 

**-** Naruto has a new last name… added to Uzumaki, who do you think he is related to and what do you think it could mean?

Difficulty Level: 3

**-** Any idea's on why Naruto's automail hasn't been spotted?

**Bo**: So!! Review please! Because thats nice of people to do!

**Ski**: Woops.. made a quick grammer change just now.. don't worry!! And fixed the first question so you could understand better! Ja Ne


	3. Hated author note

Bo: waves Yo!

Ski: HI everyone!

Bo: I know, I've been unactive lately, haven't worked on writing stories at all. And to make it worse, I can't' access my Laptop that has all my documents. sulks

Ski: But luckily we are working on getting that fixed. So it should be working again soon by the end of next week, but that could be getting our hopes up a little too high.

Bo: I wanna thank the 54 reviews I've received, the 79 people who the story, the 26 people who made this story a favorite, and the 5 people who've added this story to a C2, and most of all to the 5486 people who've visited the story.

Sadly, when I reread it, I was unhappy with it, I had many spelling errors, and I don't like my writing format for that story, I've gotten a lot better since then. Plus I had an idea for it, that I'll need to change things around for. So I'm going to put it on Hiatus mode for a while. Which, I guess you could say it already is but yeah.

Ski: Hopefully when we get our laptop fixed, I can get Bo into fixing her story, so far I'm having her write up the idea's, like I am for my stories. waves

Bo: Thanks for liking the story so much.


End file.
